


The week long, One-hundred Percent Successful, Cheer Kageyama Up Plan -- By Tsukishima Kei

by ephemerzl



Series: Haikyuu :) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerzl/pseuds/ephemerzl
Summary: Hinata sees that Kageyama is sad one day, and doesn't know what to do about it. Luckily for him, Tsukishima has a week-long plan that will definitely cheer Kageyama up. Hinata goes along with the plan, no matter how outrageous it may seem. Yamaguchi hopes this ends well, and Tsukishima just hopes for some entertainment (though secretly he hopes the two idiots get over themselves and just confess.)And day one's task? Hug Kageyama.or -- Hinata is given a task each day of the week, and Tsukishima swears that, if completed correctly, Kageyama will be happy again by the end of the week.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785502
Comments: 17
Kudos: 355





	The week long, One-hundred Percent Successful, Cheer Kageyama Up Plan -- By Tsukishima Kei

**Author's Note:**

> my first Haikyuu fic! I've been wanting to write about them for so long, but I could never get motivated enough (this is also my first completed fic in a while, so I'm proud of myself, just a little bit) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> also, I made a spotify playlist with songs that make me go "huh, stupid number one and two" so here's that :)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/65eCIwLcvCt6TaTIC0cdnp?si=l1xTywOGQwiDyN0qqUywog  
> \-- or small tangerine and tall milk carton by bateman on spotify

**_Monday; outside; lunchtime._ **

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat under a tree as they enjoyed their lunch together. Only they weren't exactly enjoying their lunch anymore, seeing as two minutes ago Hinata began pacing back and forth in front of them, seemingly deep in thought.

"Uh, Hinata?" Yamaguchi called out, "What's going on?"

Hinata stopped walking, and looked down at him, "Kageyama. Kageyama is going on! He told me," Hinata held his hair down, putting on his Kageyama impression, " _'I can't eat with you today, I need to study, go on without me,'_ and walked back into his classroom!"

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to say that, _Hinata, that isn't actually too big of a deal,_ but Hinata continued.

"He didn't even let me say anything! No! He just put a gloomy face on, and walked off! Then, when I walked into his classroom to ask him what was wrong because, obviously, something was wrong, he told me he was just fine! Which was, obviously, a lie! How am I supposed to make him feel better if he won't tell me what's wrong?!" Hinata plopped down in front of the pair and mumbled, "I just want to make him feel better."

At this, Tsukishima's ears perked up. He set down the juice he had been drinking and sat up -- causing Yamaguchi to give him a confused look because Tsukishima's arm had moved off of his shoulders.

"Hinata, you are in luck!" Tsukishima exclaimed, which made Hinata jump because Tsukishima was smiling at him like a maniac.

"Oh, uh," Hinata paused, "why?"

"There is a very specific, one-hundred percent successful plan, that can help you cheer up Kageyama!"

Yamaguchi sighed because he could very clearly see that Tsukishima was faking the bright faces he put on and because he knew that Hinata couldn't tell that he was being messed with.

Either way, Hinata glowed as if Tsukishima just told him that he was getting him a brand new volleyball.

"Really?! Tell me! I'll do it!" Hinata leaned forward unconsciously.

"Well, I don't know about this, Hinata," Tsukishima scratched his head and put his arm back around Yamaguchi, "It is a week-long plan, I don't know if you're up for it," Tsukishima let out a sigh.

"No! I'll do it, please tell me the plan!" Hinata pleaded, even going as far as to clasp his hands together.

"Okay great!" Tsukishima didn't hesitate to comply, which should have been Hinata's first red flag, but seeing as he was still sitting in front of Tsukishima, it was clear he didn't exactly see it.

"You know, contrary to popular belief," Tsukishima started, only to have Hinata look over to Yamaguchi in confusion since he didn't know what the phrase 'contrary to popular belief' meant.

"Like, even though most people think something, it's not really true," Yamaguchi whispered to Hinata, and Hinata nodded several times.

"Contrary to popular belief!" Tsukishima started again, "Kageyama actually really likes being hugged."

"For real?!" Hinata shouted, "You're telling me I could have just been hugging Kageyama this entire time?!"

"Yes! Exactly!" Tsukishima answered, his eyes sparkling with excitement, "So today, just give him hugs whenever you see him, and it'll make him twenty perfect happier! Then, just come back to us tomorrow, and we will tell you what's next!"

"'We'? Who's 'we'?" Yamaguchi asked aloud, only to be ignored.

Hinata nodded, excited to partake in this plan, and stood up.

"Oh, and Hinata? You can't tell Kageyama about the plan, or he will uh, immediately think you don't really want to cheer him up," Tsukishima told Hinata with the most serious face he could put on.

Hinata gave one last nod, "Thanks, you guys!"

Yamaguchi sat up, "'You guys'? Hinata, no! I am not a part of this!" Yamaguchi shouted after Hinata, but the shorter boy was already far away. Yamaguchi sighed and leaned back into Tsukishima.

"Well, this oughta be entertaining, hm?" Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi with a smile, to which Yamaguchi only groaned, completely aware of the drama Tsukishima was meaning to cause.

Meanwhile, Hinata had completely forgotten about eating and was on his way back to Kageyama's classroom before lunch ended. Once he reached the classroom he halted, because he didn't want Kageyama to see him running to him. Though, Kageyama wouldn't have caught him running anyway, because his head was down on his desk. His lunch was untouched, and there was no study material near him. Kageyama was asleep, meaning he had lied to Hinata. Which, Hinata had expected, but it still made him a little upset.

Hinata disregarded his feelings because right now his plan was to cheer up Kageyama, not wallow in his own sadness and become useless to Kageyama.

Hinata walked up to Kageyama's desk and crouched down next to him, then he lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Kageyama didn't sit up, but he did turn his head, which made it so he and Hinata were looking directly at each other, faces mere inches apart.

Kageyama jumped up out of his seat.

Now that he was standing, Hinata smiled brightly and stood back up. Then, he hugged Kageyama with all his might. He made sure that Kageyama could feel how much Hinata... _cared_ about him since they were friends.

Friends. _Friends, friends, friends._

For some reason, Hinata was starting to hate that word. Maybe he should say "Bros," like Tanaka and Nishinoya? Or "Besties," like the girls in Hinata's class?

_Whatever_ , Hinata thought, _I wonder if this is cheering Kageyama up._

Kageyama hands weren't wrapped around Hinata, instead, they were awkwardly floating in the air. Hinata looked up at Kageyama, still hugging him.

"What are you doing?!" Kageyama asked, face red. He couldn't meet Hinata's eyes.

"Do you feel happier?" Hinata asked quietly.

Kageyama finally looked at him.

The bell rang.

  
  


**_Tuesday; before first class; the hallway._ **

Hinata was moping around as he walked in the halls, on his way to class early since he had nothing better to do. Kageyama had left his house late, so there was no race this morning, and then he had left morning practice early, so there was no walking to the vending machine together. Then, when Hinata looked up, he spotted Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. He just needed to get the next part of the plan, then everything would be fixed in no time!

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were leaning against the windows in the hall, sharing earbuds as Yamaguchi held his phone and Tsukishima pointed down at it to tell him what songs were good, or what songs Yamaguchi would definitely like. Yamaguchi wasn't really paying attention, though. He was smiling at Tsukishima, and only looked down at his phone every time Tsukishima looked back up at him and asked, _are you paying attention?_ Or, _is there something on my face?_

Hinata walked up to him, and Yamaguchi was first to notice. He nudged Tsukishima, and Tsukishima then looked up at him.

"Oh. Hello, Hinata," Tsukishima said with no emotion, then went back to scrolling through music on Yamaguchi's phone. Yamaguchi tugged the earbud out of his ear and whispered to him what he had obviously forgotten about -- he was supposed to be giving Hinata daily part to the plan of Cheering Kageyama Up.

"Ah, yes! Of course!" Tsukkishima straightened his back, throwing an arm over Yamaguchi's shoulders because it has become a habit for him, "How'd yesterday go?"

Hinata sighed, "He didn't seem to cheer up yesterday, and he still looks upset today. I think he's avoiding me too!"

"All part of the process! Trust me simpleto- Hinata, it definitely made him happier," Tsukishima placed his free hand over his heart, "on the inside."

"Oh gosh," Yamaguchi mumbled, shutting his eyes and shaking his head.

Tsukishima smiled, "But worry not, young one, he will soon be showing you a big smile! Next, what you have to do is quite simple. You just have to," Tsukishima looked around him until he spotted a student drinking milk, "bring him milk before class, and kiss him on the forehead. Quite simple, but class starts in ten minutes, so you better hurry. Bye-bye now!" Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi for the earbud, to which Yamaguchi looked up at him and pointed at Hinata with a blank face that Tsukishima knew meant, _you caused this._

Tsukishima took a deep breath and turned to face Hinata.

"Kageyama's too tall," Hinata claimed with a conflicted face.

"That's your only problem with--" Tsukishima took in another breath and smiled, "ask him to bend down."

Hinata nodded but didn't leave. Tsukishima felt his eye twitch, "Yes?"

"Can I have some money for a milk?" Hinata asked innocently.

Tsukishima threw money at Hinata, and he finally left.

Hinata ran through groups of people, heading to the nearest vending machine. Once he had gotten the milk, and gripped it tight and ran to Kageyama's classroom.

He opened the door to the classroom and spotted Kageyama, whose head was down again. He walked in and tapped Kageyama, just as he did yesterday. Kageyama didn't sit up, but turned his head to face Hinata -- just as he did yesterday -- only Hinata wasn't crouching down close to him again, so Kageyama didn't shoot up out of his seat.

Hinata set the milk on an open space on Kageyama's desk, "For you," Hinata told him. Then, Hinata crouched down and kissed Kageyama's forehead, "Also for you," he whispered, standing up to leave. After seeing Kageyama freeze as his face flushed, that is.

He's relieved he didn't have to ask Kageyama to bend down, though.

**_Wednesday; before morning practice; changing room._ **

Hinata frowned as Kageyama rushed out of the changing room, his shirt only halfway on. Kageyama didn't look at him at all, he didn't utter a single word to him. Only rushed in, changed his clothing as much as he thought he needed to, and rushed out. Hinata leaned his head onto his locker and screamed; not stopping until Yamaguchi pushed Tsukishima towards him and Tsukishima covered his mouth. Though it was too late, the doors flew open.

"What?! What happened?! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Suga rushed over to Hinata, who was then pushed into Suga's arms courtesy of Tsukishima.

Hinata was quick to come up with a lie, probably something like: _I stubbed my toe!_

Yamaguchi winced as he watched Suga pamper Hinata, making sure he was all right, and then Tsukishima nudged him and pointed at the door. When Yamaguchi tore his eyes away from the scene and looked out the door, he saw Kageyama standing behind Asahi, peeking in. He was definitely here to make sure Hinata was okay; Yamaguchi smiled warmly, Tsukishima smirked.

"Well, if you're really okay, finish getting dressed," Suga said to the three of them since everyone else had finished already, "but you tell me if you need anything!" he pointed at Hinata. Hinata nodded with energy, and everyone went back into the gym.

"Well, well, well, Hinata. You seem," Tsukishima tapped his chin, "frustrated?"

Hinata squinted at him, "Next part of the plan, please."

"Of course!" Tsukishima smiled, "Though, this one might be difficult, seeing as it involves keeping Kageyama around you."

Hinata puffed his cheeks out, "I'll do it, tell me already!"

"Okay, okay! No need to get aggressive, young one!" Tsukishima tried to keep his laughter in, "Though, how did yesterday go?"

Hinata's eyes widened, as if he just remembered something important, "Oh! Kageyama's face turned really red! Do you think he's sad because he's sick?"

Tsukishima tightened his lips into a thin line, "Hm, no! No, of course not, uh, it means he's happy! Yeah, happy," he decided on.

Hinata smiled, "Really?!"

Tsukishima nodded, "Yeah, so for today, you'll have to walk him to class after practice," Hinata furrowed his brows because that seemed easy enough, but Tsukishima continued, "while holding his hand, obviously."

_Obviously_ , Hinata thought.

Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi's hand and held their hands up to show Hinata. Then, he and Yamaguchi walked out to the gym. Hinata looked down at his hands, then clasped them together, pretending one of them was Kageyama's hand.

Hinata flushed red and walked out to the gym, deciding to forget he ever did that.

/

After morning practice, he rushed to get changed. Luckily, Kageyama was forced to help clean up today, so Hinata was one step in front of him. He finished changing before Kageyama, and he could tell Kageyama was speeding up as he started to walk out. Kageyama was out of luck though, because Hinata caught up to him and grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers. Kageyama stopped walking and looked down. Hinata was looking forward, him being the one to avoid eye contact now.

"To class we go!" Hinata exclaimed, trying to mask his embarrassment with confidence. Except Kageyama could see right through him. Kageyama smiled down at him, and he wouldn't say it out loud, but he felt a little better. They stayed silent the entire time they walked, Hinata not knowing what to fill the silence with for the first time.

Hinata's heart was racing, and he didn't understand why. Maybe it's because he's never held somebody's hand? Though Kageyama was only a friend, so it should be a big deal, right?

It shouldn't make him feel this way -- feel like he never wants to let go -- right?

  
  


**_Thursday; afternoon; gymnasium._ **

Everyone was warming up right now. Either stretching or socializing, some were still getting dressed. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Hinata sat on the gym floor, stretching their legs as they talked.

"I mean, he didn't exactly let go of my hand, but he didn't talk to me either. do you think it made him happy?" Hinata asked them both, but only really expecting an answer from Tsukishima.

Tsukishima looked up at Kageyama, who was sitting on the other side of the gym with his legs spread and one hand out. He was staring at the hand while smiling.

"Yeah, sickeningly happy," Tsukishima answered Hinata, looking at Kageyama with a wrinkled nose and lowered eyebrows.

_Could you be any more obvious? Jeez, it'd take an idiot to not realize that Kageyama likes Hinata._ Tsukishima looked back over at Hinata, _yeah_ , he thought, _that's idiot enough._

Hinata looked confused, so Tsukishima decided to just offer up the next bogus part to this bogus plan. Though, he figured today he might as well make it more fun for himself, Yamaguchi too. Yamaguchi might talk his ear off about how stupid what he's about to make Hinata do is, but in the end, it will provide just as much entertainment to Yamaguchi as it will him. Plus, it's not like Hinata is being put in danger. Kageyama would never do anything to hurt that little moron.

"All right, shrimp, you ready? Cause the next part of the plan needs to be done right now," Tsukishima said in a monotone voice, even though he was actually pretty excited to see the result of what was to come.

"Yes! Of course!" Hinata answered, causing their teammates to look over at the group, "Yes, of course," Hinata whispered.

"Okay, today all you have to do is tickle him. Really, just walk up to him right now, and start tickling his stomach. Hell, climb on him if you need to! He loves that," Tsukishima crossed his arms over his chest after waving Hinata off.

Yamaguchi snapped his head to the side to look at Tsukishima with wide eyes.

"Tsukki! Are you fucking crazy?!" Yamaguchi whisper-yelled, "Hinata, don-" the rest of what Yamaguchi tried to say was muffled, because Tsukishima had pulled Yamaguchi in close and latched his hand over his mouth. Hinata gave them a strange look and left to complete what he was told to after Tsukishima waved him off again. Once he was gone, Tsukishima took his hand off Yamaguchi's mouth.

"Really, Tadashi? You just had to lick my hand?" Tsukishima asked him with a hint of a smile on his face. Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out at the blonde and crossed his arms to show him he was angry. Though Tsukishima knows he's not actually mad, so he just tells Yamaguchi to sit in front of him so he can pull back his hair for him. Yamaguchi complies.

By then Hinata was already standing in front of Kageyama. Hinata stared down at him, waiting for him to say something, then he'd make his attack.

Kageyama looked up at him, "What?" Bingo.

Hinata dived into Kageyama -- literally. He jumped on Kageyama, whose first instinct was to catch him, which was a mistake. As Kageyama caught him, they both got sent back. So, in short, Hinata was now straddling Kageyama, who was, of course, at loss for words. Frozen; Kageyama was frozen in time. Hinata made a devilish grin down at Kageyama and rubbed his hands together, which made Tsukishima scrunch his nose up in disgust from a distance, up until he was covering his mouth to stop himself from erupting in laughter because Hinata was doing it! Hinata was actually tickling the king!

Hinata was moving fast. Each time Kageyama would move to cover the spot Hinata was tickling, Hinata would quickly move to a different spot. The gymnasium was full of Kageyama's yelling, telling him to: _get the fuck off me you mad-man!_ But within the next few seconds, Hinata must have found Kageyama's prime tickling spot, because before he knew it, Kageyama was laughing. His face was red, his mouth open as laughter poured out, and his eyes squeezed shut, tears forming. Hinata has never seen him laugh like this. Hell, Hinata has never seen him actually laugh -- actually, fully, laugh. The most he gets out of Kageyama is a snort, giggle, or snicker. Or, he won't even laugh in the slightest; sometimes he'd just blow air out of his nose, or smile in a way that said _"Yeah, funny."_ That being said, the Kageyama beneath Hinata right now was beautiful, and Hinata knew that. It was actually taking all of his power to not yell out, _"You're gorgeous! Laugh more!"_

In all this realization of how _fucking beautiful_ Kageyama was, Hinata had distracted himself and was no longer tickling Kageyama; he was just sitting on him, looking down at him with wide eyes and parted lips.

"Hah, get off me, Hinata-Boke!" Kageyama yelled, not meeting Hinata's eyes.

Hinata jumped off of him, and for the rest of his day, he thought about how beautiful Kageyama is. How he is alluring, and his smile is enough to make Hinata's heart do dances. About how he even looks pretty -- graceful, even -- while playing volleyball. How can someone still look so great while covered in sweat? Why was Kageyama so mesmerizing, and why is Hinata just now noticing it?

When Hinata got home, he rushed up to his room. Ignoring his mother yell out, "Dinner will be ready soon!"

Hinata pulled out a random journal, one that he hasn't used since middle school, and began writing. When he was done, his eyes were wide as he looked down at his notebook, but his mom called for him to come set the table, so he closed the notebook and threw it under his bed; deciding what he just welcomed into his brain was a problem for later.

Hinata's journal fell open when it was thrown under his bed, and the page showed a pros and cons list.

The pros read off, "Kageyama called me "Hinata-Boke!" again, so maybe he will go back to normal; Kageyama's laugh; Kageyama's smile; Kageyama's eyes; Kageyama's everything," however, below that was a section labeled "Cons," with nothing listed under it.

Nevertheless, at the very bottom of the notebook page, there were words that were scribbled over. They were scribbled over so vigorously that what was written was no longer visible.

These words were, "Do I like Kageyama?"

**_Friday; afternoon; changing room._ **

Hinata had gotten scolded three times today, by three different teachers. He had fallen asleep during their lessons. Rightfully so, he believes, seeing as he got hardly any sleep last night. 

Reason for lack of sleep: Kageyama Tobio. 

He was also a mess during today’s afternoon practice, which is why he is now sitting on the bench in the changing room getting bombarded with questions by Suga and Dachi. It was one after the other; never-ending. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kageyama picking up his bag and starting to leave. Hinata shot up and slipped by Suga and Dachi, running up to Kageyama and holding onto the back of his jacket.

Kageyama didn’t try to run from him. 

“Please wait out there for me,” Hinata pleaded quietly, only loud enough for Kageyama to hear him.

  
  


Kageyama hesitated but started walking again, “Ten minutes,” he answered as he walked off, “I’ll wait ten minutes, but after that, I’m leaving.”

Hinata let out a breath of relief as he watched Kageyama walkout. He then realized he has then minutes to get dressed and figure out what Tsukishima’s last part of the plan is, so he started rushing -- ignoring the questions coming from Suga and Dachi. 

By the time he was done getting dressed and had all of his things gathered, Suga and Dachi had given up, leaving after saying: _Just remember we are here for you, Hinata. And that if you don’t talk to us soon, we will beat your ass._

“Tsukishima! Hurry, I only have like, three minutes to get out there!” Hinata grabbed onto Tsukishima’s arm, making it so that Tsukishima looked down at him with an irritated face. 

“Oh, yeah,” Tsukishima voiced after shaking Hinata off of his arm, “kiss him,” Tsukishima turned to face Yamaguchi and smirked, “That’ll make the kid jump for joy.”

Hinata looked up at him, getting more confused by the second. 

“Like,” Hinata thought for a second, _he couldn’t be asking me to kiss Kageyama on the lips,_ “On the cheek?” 

Tsukishima snapped his head back down to Hinata, “Wha- the cheek? No, no. On the lips,” Tsukishima confirmed, “I mean, you _do_ like him, right?” 

Hinata stayed silent, staring down at the floor, _there’s gotta be something else I can do._

“Right?” Tsukishima asked once more.

Two minutes. 

“Kissing Kageyama on the lips cannot be part of cheering him up! He and I are friends, and last time I checked, friends don’t kiss!” Hinata shouted.

Tsukishima scratched his head while mumbling: _I kiss Tadashi and he’s my friend,_ which earned him a smack on the arm from said ‘friend’.

“Tsukishima, I can’t just kiss him!” Hinata pleaded for another option.

“Oh, sure you can! Trust me, Kageyama will definitely kiss you back, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Tsukishima answered.

“That is not what I’m worried about!” Hinata yelled defensively, “Kageyama is my friend!”

_Friend._

Hinata asked Tsukishima for another option, to which he answered, _There’s only one plan, and this is what the plan entails. I told you that you wouldn’t be up for it._ Yamaguchi slapped his arm again and moved to stand in front of Hinata, grabbing onto his shoulder.

“Hinata, you do not need to do what this,” Yamaguchi turned to look at Tsukishima and made sure he knew the next word was directed at him, “ _shithead,_ tells you to. Kageyama doesn’t hate you, so maybe you should just go out there and talk to him? He did say he’d be waiting for ten minutes right? So go on, talk it out!” 

Hinata looked down at his phone and cursed, it had been ten minutes. He ran out the door, not bothering to say _goodbye,_ or, _goodnight._

When Hinata got outside, Kageyama was already walking away. Hinata’s heart ached. 

“Kageyama! Wait, I’m here, wait!” Hinata yelled after him. 

“I said ten minutes! I gave you ten full minutes, and you didn’t show!” Kageyama yelled back, not turning around or bothering to stop walking.

Hinata ran as fast as he could to catch up to him, but as soon as Kageyama realized Hinata was running after him, he started running as well. 

They looked ridiculous. Running down a dark street, yelling at each other. 

“What’s wrong with you, Kageyama! Maybe if you would just tell me what’s wrong,” Hinata huffed, “I wouldn’t have to go to stupid Tsukishima and complete his stupid, one-hundred percent successful, Cheering Up Kageyama plan!” Hinata yelled, which caught Kageyama off guard apparently because Kageyama stopped running for a few seconds.

“What,” Kageyama started, only to have Hinata jump on him.

“Get off me, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled, pushing him without looking at him. 

Hinata tried his best to hold him down, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep him down. He racked his thoughts thinking about what he should do. 

_Just think, Shoyo, what would...Yamaguchi do?_ Hinata remembered what Yamaguchi said to him before he ran out to catch Kageyama. _Talk it out?_ Hinata looked down at Kageyama who was kicking and screaming, _wouldn’t work._

Then, Hinata remembered the last part of the plan. Tsukishima did say the full plan was one-hundred percent successful, so maybe he should try it. 

For the plan, of course. Nothing else.

Hinata looked down at Kageyama’s lips. They were nice lips. He grabbed Kageyama’s cheeks with both his hands and forced Kageyama to look back at him. Then, without any thought of how to go in, or what he should do if Kageyama punches him, he kissed him.

It was motionless at first, probably because Hinata had no clue what he was doing and Kageyama was too stunned to move, but in a second or two, Kageyama had grabbed onto the back of Hinata’s head and pulled him closer. They were really kissing -- not just a peck or the kiss you give your mother before bed -- actually, really kissing -- and Hinata liked it. In fact, he liked it so much he never wanted it to end. He wanted to stay there on the dark street, kissing Kageyama. He wanted to keep his hands on Kageyama’s cheeks, and he wanted Kageyama to keep his hands in his hair. Hinata didn’t care about anything but Kageyama at the moment, up until he realized he had forgotten how to breathe and forced himself to pull away. They were both breathing heavily now, and Kageyama was finally looking at him. Hinata laid his head down on Kageyama's chest so that he didn’t have to look at him. 

“When you didn’t want to eat lunch with me on Monday, you looked upset. Even if you told me directly that you weren’t, I knew you were. I just didn’t know why, and I felt useless,” Hinata started, “So when Tsukishima told me there was a way I could make you happy again, I jumped at the chance. Even though he told me it was a week-long plan, and the first thing he told me to do was hug you. I kept going, doing what he told me to every day because I wanted you to feel happy again, but no matter what I did, you just...weren’t. And Kageyama, I think I- no, I know I-” 

Kageyama cut him off, “I was upset because Tsukishima told me you were planning to confess to a girl that you liked,” Kageyama paused, “and I believed him.” Hinata sat back up, looking at Kageyama with wide eyes.

“There’s no girl! He was lying!” Hinata shouted, afraid that if he didn’t make that clear immediately, Kageyama would disappear. 

Kageyama smiled, but Hinata knew it wasn’t a real smile, “I know. I think I always knew, but I was afraid that if I stayed to find out, I would just have to watch you be in love with someone,” Kageyama closed his eyes, “someone who wasn’t me.” 

Hinata placed his hands back on Kageyama’s face, startling Kageyama enough to make him open his eyes, “I like you, Kageyama!”

Kageyama smiled, for real this time, Hinata noted.

“Yeah, I like you, too,” Kageyama answered, “Now get off me, you’re heavy.”

“I am not heavy, bakayama!” Hinata shouted after being pushed off of Kageyama.

Kageyama started walking Hinata then jogged to catch up with him, and this time, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hand. 

**_Bonus:_ **

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were walking home, and they passed Hinata and Kageyama, who were making out on the ground. 

“What over-dramatic idiots... can’t you just say ‘I like you,’ and move on?” Tsukishima groaned. 

Yamaguchi looked up at him, “You cried when confessing to me,” Yamaguchi told him, “at a sleepover, at four in the morning,” Yamaguchi added. 

Tsukishima froze, “Whatever, you love me,” he decided on and continued walking. 

Kageyama and Hinata never found out that Tsukisima and Yamaguchi saw them that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always make me happy :) I hope you liked this!


End file.
